What's Life Without a Challenge?
by DreamCatchers Moon
Summary: If you knew the old Massie Block, the AIA agent, you would know that she was not the type of girl to have ever spent more than five minutes in a mall. But meet Westchester Massie: the girl who experiences heartbreak, drama, and betrayal, when really, she just wants to finish her mission. Multi-chap!


**Authors Note: hey guys, it's me Dream and this is my first ever story! *jazz hands* . I really really hope you like the first chap (this will be multi-chap) and I know the idea of Massie being a secret agent is popular right now, but I have an awesome idea for it, so stick with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or any characters from the Clique books. I only own the plot, and my OC's. **

**AIA Meeting Room**  
**Friday January 2**  
**6:30 pm**  
**Massie's POV**

I brushed a lock of stringy hair behind my ear and leaned back in the spinny chair. Drumming my fingers on the chair arms, i started to wonder where Director Jones was with my mission info.

I'm an agent for the AIA (Agent Incorporated Association). For a 13 year-old, being the top agent in the 10-30 age group, you could say I was, basically, not a exactly one of those girls who goes to the mall every other day.

Until the director walked in with a file that would change my life.

* * *

"May-sie dear!" Director Jones cried! "How are-"

"It's Massie."

"Right..erm." Director Jones flushed and cleared his throat. "Anyways, are you ready?"

I managed a smile. "Ready as I'll ever be, Director."

I always hated getting new missions. So far, none of my missions have been enjoyable, especially that last one- those poor zebras!

But I stopped spinning in the chair and turned to face the director, ready.

"Alright, here you go," Director Jones slid a file across the long table. "Len Rivera, or rather, Len Rivers."

I opened up the file and sighed at the man smirking at her. I hated cases where I had to work with people much older than me.

Len Rivers had deep brown hair and tan skin. 'Spanish, maybe?' I guessed, flipping through the other pages in the file.

"Well, kind of." It wasn't until Director Jones spoke that I realized I had said 'Spanish, maybe?' out loud.

"Mr. Rivers was originally a poor immigrant from Spain. But when he moved to America, he wanted to be different. Richer. Powerful. So he became a lawyer." Director Jones paused. "But apparently, that wasn't good enough. So Mr. Rivers apparently stole hundreds of millions of dollars from James Rivera, and then killed him, stealing his identity along the way and now calling himself Len Rivera."

I sat up straighter in my chair. "I'm not liking this Rivers guy too much."

"I would sure hope not," Director decided. "But anyways, now Rivers has too much money than he knows what to do with. And according to our sources, all that money? Hidden in his basement."

I snorted. "Isn't he clever."

"Quite," Director agreed, with a nod. "So then Rivers decided to marry Nadia Castilla," a file slid across the table to me, "and have one daughter, Alicia." Another file slid across the table.

I opened up Alicia's file and stared, in awe, at the absolutely stunning girl smiling back at me. Long, dark brown hair fell in waves, and perfectly tan skin glowed. Big brown eyes completed the look, and one perfectly poised eyebrow made you shiver, or at least I did. Not that I worried about that kind of 'girly pretty' look most girls my age obsessed over. And my stringy chestnut hair, dull amber eyes, pale skin, and long thin figure showed it.

"Alicia," Director said, gesturing to the picture I was still staring at, transfixed. "Is the only thing Len cares about more than his wife and money. Your mission, miss May-sie," ("It's Massie, sir.") "is to become friends with this Alicia. Good friends. As in, she tells you everything and invites you to her house, where the money is hidden. I guess you could say you two had to become BFFBS-" ("I think you mean BFF's, Director.") "Do you understand me?"

I took in a deep breath and glanced at the rare Spanish beauty out of the corner of her eye. A challenge, I thought, but what's life without a challenge?

"I'm in." I spoke, and Director and I shook hands to seal the done deal.

* * *

**Rivers Estate  
Friday, January 2, 2013  
6:45 pm  
Alicia's POV**

"Alright girlies," I said briskly. "What you got?"

My beta, Dylan, spoke first. "10 points. Olivia Ryan's back in school."

I rolled my eyes. "She's been back for a week. 2 points."

Dylan pouted and quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Kris, you next." I said. Kristen smirked and said, "My pleasure. 10 points?" She asked. I gestured for her to go on. "Derrington broke up with Allie-Rose Singer. Ah-gain."

"No way!" Claire gasped. "Cam was positive Allie was a keeper!"

"Nope." Kristen told her with a slight grin. "Broke up after a movie-date-gone-wrong last week."

I raised my eyebrow. "Interesting. Well, Kris, you definitely earned your gossip points." Kristen pumped a fist into the air.

"Next: Kuh-laire. Got anything?" I turned to look at the platinum blonde, who looked down.

"No," she said meekly. But it was really no surprise. Claire barely ever had any gossip for us.

It was, if you don't already know, the Pretty Committees legendary Friday night sleepover. The girls in my clique were the hawtest, most popular girls in OCD, an exclusive private school in Westchester.

First, we had me, the Alpha, obviously. I was, just to sum it up, a total ten and rich, rich, rich.

Then we had Dylan, potato-chip loving (I know, it's awful) beta. Dylan's vibrant red-orange hair made her stand out and she was always trying to stawp eating awful junk food, but it never really worked.

Dyl was also the fame of the PC. Her mom, Merri-Lee Marvil, had her own talk show (The Daily Grind) so wherever Dylan went, there were fans.

And then there was Kristen, the Gamma, and the brains and sporty-ness of the group. Kris was the smartest girl in our grade and she was also the best at any sport she played. Her phlegmy laugh made me smile on the coldest of days, and her stringy blonde hair was usually held back in a ponytail.

Last but nawt least, we had Kuh-laire (aka Claire) Lyons. Kuh-laire didn't really care about how she looked or her social status, but still, she was admired by many. And she scored a totally H.A.R.T (hawt, rich, alpha, toned) guy, Cam Fisher. Kuh-laires blonde hair went just past her shoulders and her bangs were growing out (thankfully!).

I really don't know why Claire is even in the Pretty Committee. She wasn't like me, Dyl, or Kris. Maybe it's the fact she made me smile when I was toe-dally down, or she always knew the right thing to say. Or maybe it's because sh-

"Leesh? You there?" Claire interrupted me, and I realized I had zoned off.

"Sorry girlies." I smiled and flipped a long, dark lock of hair over my shoulder. "Where were we?"

"Gaaaawsipppp pooooints," Dylan exaggerated.

"Right, right. Now is anybody going to ask me if I have any gossip?" I looked around at them and Claire spoke up.

"Oh dear Alicia, do you have any gossip for us?" Kristen laughed and I smiled and told them I did.

"Well?" All three girls chorused.

I paused, putting the girls into suspense and then spoke "We're getting a new girl."

"Oooooh!" Dylan clapped her hands. "Is she an LBR? Clique worthy?"

"I'm not sure," I said and Dylan's face fell. "But," I continued quickly, "I do know she is an honor roll student and comes from a rich family." Kris perked up at this. She was interested in any words to do with 'honor', or 'smart.

"When is she going to be at school?" I turned to Claire and answered, "First day back from Winter break, so Monday."

"20 points at the least. Do u all ah-gree?" Dylan turned to Kris and Kuh-laire and they nodded. I smirked. 20 points for me!

"Oh wait! I know a name!" I suddenly remembered. All three girls leaned forward and I whispered the new girls name. "Massie Block."

* * *

**Rivera Estate (meeting room)  
Saturday, January 3  
1:02 pm  
Nobody's POV**

"You're late."

"I know. There was a car crash causing a ton of hold-up on the way here."

Len Rivera rolled his eyes at the lame excuse and suggested breezily, "Lets just move on. Are there any agents on us yet?"

"Not so far." The man replied, a little miffed. "It's not normal for the AIA to not be up to date on these kinds of things."

Len sniffed, knowing the man was right, just not in the mood to admit it. "Yes yes, now have you gotten the new 'security' for the money?" The man nodded curtly at Len's question.

Len finally stood up and said, "You may go now." The man nodded once again, checked that Len had his phone number in case of emergencies, and walked off.

The mans name was James Harrington.

* * *

**Review PLEASE! **

**xoxoDream**


End file.
